Stellar Spirits
by Omega Ultra
Summary: There are legends of living Spirits who travel the universe, searching for a person who's essence resembles their own. One night Dipper and Mabel decide to go out and search for one. Yet, In Gravity Falls, things never go as planned. Especially when Gideon is involved and hell-bent for revenge.
1. Stargazers

**A/N I know I should be writing the other stories have up already, but I really wanted to write this.**

**A/N Disney owns Gravity Falls.**

_It's been six years since I first came to Gravity Falls. And I say, up to this point, my mission has been worthwhile. I have found and solved many of Gravity Falls' hidden mysteries. However, despite my success, I have been unable to answer one mystery. It is the occurrence and existence of Celestial Beings._

_Gravity Falls' Legends have led me to believe that hundreds of species of these beings exist, each with unique abilities. Yet, I have only been able to find one type. I have decided to classify them as, "Stellar Spirits." Legends suggest that all Celestial Beings exist to travel the universe, until they can find another spirit who's essence resembles their own. And once they find that spirit, they come down and devote themselves to the spirit, taking the opposite form and the language of the spirit._

_Also, local legends state that the Celestial Beings I call "Stellar Spirits" are only seen during meteor showers, and until the first light of dawn the next day. During meteor showers, hundreds of them pass by the planet. During these meteor showers, some break off to search the planet for their partner spirit. However, despite this knowledge, very few people have seen one. Fewer more have even met one, however I was told that at least one man in Gravity Falls has met a Stellar Spirit._

"Stellar Spirits huh. Sounds awesome." Dipper lied uncomfortably in his bed. He had his head lying on the rock-hard pillow while he read Journal Number 3 above him.

It was at this point, Mabel walked into the room, excited at hearing the word, awesome.

"What sounds awesome Dipper?!" Mabel smiled before jumping on top of her brother. Mabel had a night-sky-blue sweater on, designed to have the hundreds of white stars connected to form the constellations, with the Big Dipper as the main one. It was truly one of Mabel's best and most intricate sweater designs.

Dipper and Mabel were now, in one of the most awkward positions the twins could possibly be in, but they really didn't care. Mabel was sitting on Dipper's lap, with her legs on the sides of Dipper's.

So Dipper replied by closing Journal Number 3, putting it on the nightstand in between the twin's beds, before sitting up, and sitting on the bed with Mabel.

"Well Dipper?" Mabel smiled, and got in Dipper's face in excitement.

Dipper pushed his sister away, before answering, "After you found out that we can reveal secret entries in the journal by using black light, I scanned the pages that had text on them."

"And?" Mabel was starting to get impatient. She wanted to know what was so awesome already!

"Well, after I finished checking all the pages that had text on them, I checked a few of the blank pages, and lo and behold, I found an entire new entry, written entirely in invisible ink!" Dipper got off of the bed, and stretched tiredly, since he had been reading the journal all day

"Really Dipper?!" Mabel grabbed the journal and the black light off the nightstand, before excitedly flipping through the book, with black light turned on and pointing at the book's empty pages.

After a few minutes on excitedly flipping through the pages, Mabel suddenly stopped. She just stared at the pages in amazement. As if something was preventing her from going any further.

The thing preventing her was her sense of curiosity and adventure. "Wow Dipper. Do you think we'll ever meet one?"

Dipper had a feeling he knew what this meant, so he sat down next to his sister before answering, "I doubt it. The journal said that they only appear during meteor showers. And they are only there so they can find their partner spirit."

Mabel looked down in disappointment before saying, "Aww, but there's going to be a meteor shower today! Can we at least try to find one?"

Dipper heard his sister's disappointment, and rubbed her back before saying, "Ok Mabel. We can go Stellar Spirit hunting; besides, it's also the best place to view a meteor shower. Also, what can possibly go wrong tonight? Gideon's in prison and we've befriended a lot of the forest creatures. So what do you think of that, Mabel?"

Mabel perked up at the idea of a hunt. The twins hadn't gone mystery seeking for about a week now, Candy and Grenda were out of town for the rest of the month and Waddles was sleeping. So Mabel was really bored and wanted to do something fun with her brother.

"Mystery twins?" Dipper put up his fist, and Mabel met it and said, "Mystery twins!" Mabel jumped on top of and hugging Dipper in excitement, "This will be awesome Dipper!"

After a few minutes, Mabel finally let go. Then Dipper got up, out of the bed, before walking out the attic door, "Come on Mabel! We have to get ready for the meteor shower!"

Mabel closed the journal, before excitedly jumping out of bed, and running out the attic door and down the stairs.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile at the Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison…<span>_

"I've been cooped up in here too long! I haven't been able to have my revenge on the Pines family for weeks!" Gideon angrily paced around his empty, cold prison cell.

It has been only two weeks since Gideon was exposed as the fraud he was by Dipper and Mabel. Yet, he was still very pissed off. "My plan was perfect! I almost had Journal number 1! But the stupid Pines got in the way!"

Gideon angrily jumped on his prison bed, and stared at the wall, before continuing to talk out loud, "Now I'm nowhere near finding a way to bust out of this place!" He tossed and turned on the bed in frustration. "There has to be a way out of here!"

Then, out of nowhere, a small, speck light appeared on the wall opposite to Gideon.

It took Gideon a while to notice it, but when he did, he got out of his hard prison bed, said, "What the heck is that?" before walking over to inspect the light.

He looked around his cell for something that could've caused it to appear, but found nothing. "What is this thing?!" Gideon grabbed at the speck in frustration.

Suddenly, the speck grew engulfing the room in bright light, and knocking Gideon out cold.

Hours later, Gideon, dazed and groggy from being knocked unconscious, woke up. "Where am I?" Gideon held his aching head as he stumbled off of the bed he was on.

"Where am I?" He could barely stand because of the pain he felt. He stumbled around the room in a daze, unaware of all his movements.

He eventually bumped into the table in the room, giving him something to lean on for a second. Moments later he able to get a hold of himself, before saying, "Where the heck am I?"

Gideon scanned the room he was in. The first thing he noticed was the fact that he was no longer in the prisoner uniform, and much to his surprise, he was now in his Tent of Telepathy suit.

He then realized where he was, and slowly, with his heartbeat rising, he turned his head see what was on the table.

Resting on the table was the diorama of the Mystery Shack he made the night his amulet was broken. He stared at the miniature building with both surprise and excitement, before he uttered the words, "I'm home."

He cautiously scanned the table, expecting to find it the way he had left it. However, this wasn't what he saw. This time he found the shack diorama and Dipper, Mabel and Stan figurines as he had left them. Yet, along with these were three items Gideon hadn't expected to find.

The first thing he saw was a yellow envelope. The second thing, which slightly surprised Gideon, was a journal-like purple book with a winged star on the cover. Yet, it was the third thing that surprised him the most. He grasped it in his hands, making sure that what he was seeing was real; luckily for him he wasn't dreaming.

"It can't be, but it is! Finally! I have my amulet back! Now I can finally have my revenge on the Pines family!" Gideon excitedly attacked the amulet to his Bolo Tie, before concentrating, the same why he did countless times during his shows to control others. Yet, this time when he concentrated, nothing happened.

"Grr, what's wrong with this thing?! Why won't it work?" Gideon frustratingly threw the amulet at the ground. Luckily for him, this amulet was more durable than the last one. In frustration Gideon took his seat at the desk chair, and slammed his fist on the table.

Gideon looked at what was on the table again, and realized that there was an envelope right next to the journal. Both rested in front of the diorama.

So Gideon calmly grabbed the yellow envelope, while swearing he could hear maniacal laughter as he did. Then he tore the envelope apart, allowing the small piece of paper inside to fall out, onto the desk. Gideon carefully opened the piece of paper, eagerly expecting the paper to tell him something about the amulet. The text read,

_** Hey Gideon! I've decided it was just about time for you to have your revenge on the Pines family! So I've decided to free you from your lonely jail cell, and equip you with a new Mystical Amulet and a new journal! More information is to follow. All you have to know right now, is that the amulet is really low on power right now and needs to be recharged! Reference the Star Book for more details.**_

_**~M.O.T.M.**_

Gideon slowly placed the letter on his desk before whispering, "So that's how it's going to be, huh. I guess my revenge can wait long enough for me to recharge my new amulet."

Gideon calmly grabbed the new journal err... Star book, and flipped through the entries. Ignoring the one's that he didn't care for. After a few seconds, he reached the page he needed, the page about amulets.

He carefully read the text, making sure not miss a single word. His heart started to race as he read what he needed to do out loud, "To recharge a mystical amulet, all that has to be done, is to connect the amulet to a stable power source." Gideon then knew what had to be done.

"The Gravity Falls Power Plant should suffice as a power source." He thought, as he went through an old box he kept in the corner of his room. "Luckily for me I kept all of these old car wires and jumper cables. Now I can connect the amulet to any power source I need."

With the excitement of his vendetta coursing through his veins, he carefully snuck out the back door of his home, before running in the direction of the Gravity Falls power Plant.

Within an hour Gideon was at the Gravity Falls power. Not very surprising, since Gravity Falls is so small almost everything is within walking distance.

So Gideon walked threw the unguarded entrance to the plant. The old thing is so run down and understaffed, it's a miracle that Gravity Falls can still use the darn thing.

Carefully, Gideon moved past the one fully staffed building on the complex, the generator room. He made sure that he was not spotted by any of the workers.

He successfully managed to reach the transformer that output all of the Gravity Falls Power Plant's electricity to Gravity Falls. While cutting it close several times.

Gideon carefully opened the unlocked transformer door, making sure that no one would hear him as he did so.

"Now time to reroute all of Gravity Falls' power!" He thought as he carefully pulled out several wires, while making sure not to touch their exposed ends as he connected the wires to his amulet and to the terminal. After a few minutes he was done, and the amulet was ready to be charged, Gideon was filled with anticipation as he whispered, "Now, with one pull of a wire, my amulet will finally be charged!"

And so Gideon cut the red wire that output the power to Gravity Falls, forcing all of the power plant's electricity to flow into the amulet.

The moment he cut the wire, the amulet started to glow a bright green. "Yes! It's working! In a few seconds, my amulet will be fully charged, and I can have my revenge on the Pines!"

Yet, instead of dimming down to show that it was stabilizing, as Gideon had expected it to do. Much to surprise it continued to glow brighter, and brighter, and even brighter, until it was as bright as the sun. So bright that, Gideon was surprised it was still cool to the touch, yet bright enough to blind him.

The orb of light Gideon held started to dim after a few seconds, allowing Gideon to look at the amulet once more, before it release a shockwave of pure green light. The light streaked across the now night sky.

Gideon panicked, knowing that someone must've seen that. And so to prevent himself from being caught, Gideon found an opening at the back of the complex, and ran into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Soos!" Stanford screamed from the now dark living room. And Soos replied in his calm working tone, "Yes Mr. Pines?"<p>

"Soos, the power's out! Go check on the power lines outside!" Stan could barely see in the dark. And so Soos saluted, although I doubt Stan saw it, before he walked out the front door to check on the power lines.

* * *

><p>A few minutes before Gideon took out all of Gravity Falls' power, Dipper and Mabel left the Mystery Shack to go Stellar Spirit hunting. Yet, after about a few minutes of searching, Mabel was bored out of her mind. She had never expected a hunt like this one to take so long, especially with their timing. I mean, how often do meteor showers occur right when you want them to?<p>

"Dipper, do you think we'll find any stellar Spirits out tonight?" Mabel said in a calm, disappointed tone. Dipper was using the black light to read the journal entries on Stellar Spirits. And Dipper replied in a calm, somewhat curious tone, "Not sure Mabel, there should be at least one spirit coming down around here."

Mabel sighed in disappointment. Dipper seemed to be even more disappointed, "Hey Mabel..." Mabel perked up, suddenly excited by her brother saying something, "Yeah Dipper?"

Dipper closed the journal before looking at the night sky with curiosity, and amazement. "It's a beautiful night Mabel, why don't we just hold off our search watch the shooting stars?" Mabel looked at him in disbelief, as if he had said something she had never heard him say before. Then again Dipper wasn't the one to give up a search so easily.

So the twins found a forest clearing to rest in while they watched the meteor shower. The meteors streaked across the sky as the twins sat down in the center of the clearing.

The two sat in quiet for a few minutes, carefully watching the stars and meteors in awe. And after a few minutes, Mabel decided to break the silence that had developed between them, "Hey Dipper..."

Dipper turned his head away from the beautiful sight above him, and faced his sister, "Yeah Mabel?" Mabel couldn't help but stare into the beauty of the night sky, "The stars are beautiful, aren't they Dipper?"

Dipper responded by lying down, "Yeah they are Mabel, why don't you lie down, it's easier and more comfortable to view the stars this way."

Mabel complied, and lied down on the ground next to Dipper. A smile grew on her face as she pointed at a seemingly random star in the sky and asked, "Hey Dipper, what constellation is that?"

Dipper looked at where Mabel was pointing, and couldn't help but chuckle. "That's Big Dipper, Mabel. Just like my birthmark." Dipper turned to face his sister, before moving the tuff of hair that covered his Big Dipper-shaped mark.

"I know Dipper." Mabel chuckled a bit, before saying, "I just wanted to see your birthmark. You rarely show it. Ever since I knocked out those bullies for teasing you over it." Dipper started to laugh over the idea of his peace-loving sister, pounding the crud out of those two. She got suspended for week after that.

"Hey dipper, what star is that?" Mabel parted to a small star. It wasn't too bright or too dim. Yet, it was bright enough to be identified by Dipper. "That's Deneb, Mabel. It's the nineteenth brightest star in the sky. It's part of the Cygnus Constellation."

Mabel playfully punched her brother's arm and said, "Haha, what else do you know about that one star?" Dipper couldn't help but chuckle at Mabel's playfulness. "Well Mabel, Deneb along with Vega and Altair make up the Summer Triangle." The Mabel laughed, before calming down and saying, "Wow Dipper, you know so much about stars."

Before Dipper could answer, a flash of green light streaked across the sky, rendering him speechless.

"What was that Mabel?" Dipper could barely speak, as both twins got up, prepared to run in case something was about to happen.

"I don't know Dipper, that must've been just some more Gravity Falls weirdness." Mabel tried to find the words to answer Dipper with, but that was all she could say. Dipper felt that that wasn't very dangerous at all. So as quickly as he got up, he decided to sit down on the ground, "Come on Mabel, I don't think that we're in danger. But let's just sit this time, so in case we need to run, we can." Mabel nodded, and the twins went back to stargazing.

"Hey Dipper, what star is that?" Mabel couldn't help but try to think of what that flash of light was. So to get her mind off of it she continued to ask Dipper what random star was she pointing at.

Dipper uneasily responded, "I don't know Mabel. I've never seen that star before." Surprised, Mabel stood up, and looked closer at it. "Hey Dipper, is that star getting brighter?" Now Dipper was confused. First there was a star he didn't know about, and it was getting brighter, "Mabel, stars are just balls of gas floating in space. There's no way it could get any brighter than it already is unless it was fusing with another star or going supernova.

Suddenly Mabel noticed that not only was the star getting brighter, it was getting bigger and slowly, in a state of fear, Mabel said, Dipper, why is the star getting bigger?" Dipper, surprised by what Mabel said, got up and looked at the star Mabel was talking about.

"Mabel, that star isn't getting bigger, it's getting closer!" Dipper was shocked at the sight of a falling star. He quickly examined the direction it was going in, and thought, "Where is it going to land? In town? No, town's in the opposite direction. Somewhere in the next state? Yeah, that makes sense."

Yet, he didn't expect the falling star to veer towards them. "Mabel! I think it's going to crash here!"

So Mabel jumped to the ground, yet as Dipper tried to jump after her, some invisible force froze him.

Mabel frantically tried to force him down, yet nothing could make him budge. After a few seconds of being frozen like that, the meteor closed in on Dipper. That's when she crashed into him.

23-1-18-14-9-14-7, 23-5 8-1-22-5 14-15 9-4-5-1 23-8-1-20-'19 3-18-1-19-8-9-14-7 20-8-9-19 20-9-13-5

16-12-5-1-19-5 11-5-5-16 1-12-12 5-12-5-3-20-18-15-14-9-3-19 22-5-8-9-3-12-5-19 1-14-4 3-21-2-5-19 20-8-1-20 3-1-14 3-18-5-1-20-5 19-5-14-20-9-5-14-20 2-5-9-14-7-19 6-18-15-13 13-1-3-8-9-14-5-19 15-21-20 15-6 20-8-5 1-18-5-1

**A/N Well guys, I've finally redone the entire chapter. So tell me what you think of the story so far! Comment, review and PM me what you think!**


	2. Falling Star!

**A/N Hey guys, this is the rewritten chapter 2! Tell me what you think!**

**Disney owns Gravity Falls of course.**

As the meteor crashed into Dipper, the most amazing thing happened. Instead of crashing right through the boy, which may have led to his death, the meteor shattered into hundreds of glowing fragments, leaving Dipper dazed, but unharmed. Yet, out of the sheer shock of what had just occurred, Dipper still passed out.

Mabel frantically got up, and ran over to her brother. Fearing for his life, she shook him and screamed, "Dipper! Wake up!" Luckily for her, Dipper was fine. And after a few seconds of her shaking him, Dipper regained consciousness.

"Ugh Mabel, I'm fine. Please stop shaking me." Dipper rubbed his head, and was barely able to get up, so Mabel acted as a crutch for the few seconds it took Dipper to regain his balance. "Are you sure you're okay Dipper?" Mabel carefully let go of her brother, making sure that he wouldn't fall.

"I'm sure Mabel. Now, what the heck was that?" Dipper curiously looked around, searching for the remains of the meteor. Not even Mabel knew what had just happened. So in reply she said, "I don't know, all I saw was the meteor shattering into hundreds of pieces.

Dipper looked down at the ground, and noticed a glowing rock. He curiously looked at the rock, and came closer. His heart raced as he picked up a glowing fragment of the meteor. "Mabel, did it shatter into these?" Mabel nodded and said, "What do you think it was?" Before Dipper could reply, the glowing shard in his hand started to levitate above his hand, before releasing a tiny orb of light.

Then, another shard rose above the forest ground, released its light and fell to the ground. And then another one followed suit, and did the same. It wasn't long before hundreds of meteor fragments released their light. And each one of the small orbs came together to create one large orb.

Both Dipper and Mabel were rendered speechless, as they watched the orb of pure white light take the shape of a human, and disappear. Leaving an unconscious girl in its place, who eerily looked like a girl the twins knew very well.

"Wha- what just happened Dipper?" Mabel could barely say anything after the amazing sight that had just occurred. Even Dipper was having a tough time coming up with what to say, "I don't know Mabel." Dipper, in a state of true amazement, decided to approach the girl.

She glowed a pure white, something a normal human obviously wouldn't do. And when Dipper noticed this, his heart started to race even faster, as he said, "Mabel, I think that we've found a Stellar Spirit!" Out of surprise and excitement, Mabel screamed, "What! Really Dipper?!" Before she ran over to the girl and Dipper.

"Wow! Who do you think her mate is?" Mabel's sense of curiosity was just about starting to wake up. In surprise Dipper quickly turned to face his sister, his face red with blush, "Wait, what Mabel?!" Mabel turned to face her surprised brother before saying matter-of-factly, "Don't you remember Dipper? Stellar Spirits only come down to find their mate, and when they do, they take the opposite form and learn the language of that person."

Dipper's face turned red when the realization struck him, "Had she come down to meet him? Was he supposed to be her mate?" He tried to look away from Mabel, but it was too late. Mabel had noticed his face had gone red, "Haha, you think she is supposed to be your mate?"

Dipper awkwardly replied, "Well she did kinda crash into me, then take a form opposite to mine..." Dipper looked up at the sky, trying to make what he was saying sound any more wrong than it did. "Hmm, maybe you're right Dipper. So what do you want to do?" Mabel was getting excited, they had finally found what they came for, and now it was up to Dipper to choose what they did with her.

So Dipper thought for a second, before carefully saying, "Why don't we take her home, and let her stay with us until she wakes up? Then we'll figure out what to do from there." Mabel looked at Dipper, before excitedly saying, "Yeah! We're taking a Stellar Spirit home with us! Best hunt ever!"

Dipper couldn't help but chuckle at his sister's excitement, "Yeah Mabel, now help me pick her up." Yet, as Mabel went to grab at the girl, the girl began glow brighter, until her white light engulfed both twins.

When it died down, the girl was no longer glowing. Now both twins could see what she really looked like. She looked very similar to Mabel, in fact, the only differences that twins could see, was the fact that girl wasn't wearing a sweater, and she had white hair. The girl wore a white and gold-trimmed tunic and a gold-trimmed white skirt at her waist. She had white stockings that covered her legs, and white gloves that covered her arms. In fact, she looked so similar to Mabel, that I think they could dye their hair, and even Dipper wouldn't be able to tell the girls apart.

Dipper carefully placed his arms under her, expecting her to be too heavy for him to carry on his own, but much to his surprise, she was as light as air. So he lifted her off the ground, carrying her in a way that wouldn't hurt her, "She kinda looks like me." Mabel couldn't help but point out the uncanny resemblance the girl had to her. Dipper chuckled a bit before saying, "I guess that's a property of Stellar Spirits. Come on, let's get her home before it gets too dark."

And so, the twins made their way back to the Mystery Shack, with their new friend resting in Dipper's arms.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile…<span>_

Gideon was extremely peeved off. So much so, that he stomped his feet while he moved through the forest. "What the heck happened? The amulet was charging, and then nothing! It discharged all of the power I filled it with!" Gideon spoke out of anger. He slapped his amulet as if it were a malfunctioning cellphone.

"Why the heck didn't it work?!" In anger, Gideon slammed his amulet against a nearby tree, leaving a deep indent in the tree bark. The tree made a deep "thump" sound as he did so. "The heck?" Gideon carefully knocked on the tree. "Thump, thump."

Gideon punched the tree again, breaking its bark, and revealing a small note, hidden in the tree's center. "Well, that's a convenient place to hide a piece of paper." Gideon couldn't help but remark, as he carefully unraveled the rolled-up, and folded piece of paper. On it, he found a letter.

"Who the heck would waste a perfectly good piece of paper to write a giant 'B' on it?!" Annoyed, Gideon flipped the page. Now his eyes rested on a note. "And why would they waste the other side on a few lines and a musical note?!"

He was starting to get extremely annoyed at the paper he was holding, so in frustration he crumpled it up, and threw it at the nearest tree. Amazingly, the ball of paper ricocheted off the tree, and hit a second, before ricocheting off of it and ricocheting off a third tree and hitting Gideon in the back of the head. "Grr why did that happen?"

Now extremely annoyed, Gideon picked the piece of paper and unfurled it again. Now the paper had an actual message written on it. And Gideon couldn't help but comment; "Now that just breaks the laws of reality." The message went,

_**Hey Gideon Gleeful! Nice try! I rate that failed attempt an eight out of ten! Don't worry though! You were very close to charging the amulet! Yet, most human energy is too unstable for the amulet to use.**_

_**Anyways, you've charged the amulet just enough. Not enough for you to be able control minds. But, you can use the amulet to find useable energy sources for the amulet! Also, you can use the amulet to reveal the Star Book's secrets now!**_

_**I wish you the best of luck,**_

_**~M.O.T.M.**_

"Well, that's just freaking great." Gideon crumpled up the piece of paper in annoyance, before throwing it on the ground. Man, what a litterbug.

He pulled the Star Book out of his coat pocket, and placed it on the ground. Then, he carefully placed the amulet on top of the book, making sure to be ready in case something happened.

After a few seconds, the two objects started to glow a light green, before levitating above Gideon. Gideon was rendered speechless by the beauty of this. He watched as the two objects came to gather, before glowing a beautiful array of colors. Then, hundreds of tiny, golden, stars pierced the rainbow light, and hundreds of lines came together to form eighty-eight constellations all over the book.

When it was done, the amulet and the book separated, and fell to the ground in front of Gideon. Gideon was still speechless, and could barely comprehend the scene that had just occurred in from of him. "Wha-what just... Happened?" He fell to his knees, as if the beautiful sight that had just occurred dazed him. "Was... That supposed to happen?"

Slowly, Gideon got ahold of himself, got off his knees, and dusted himself off. He carefully bent down and grabbed the amulet, making sure that it wouldn't accidentally go off while in his pocket.

Next he picked up the Star Book, and carefully opened it, making sure not to tear any of the pages. Now, the previously plain pages had glowing green text on them. He flipped past the pages he had no interest in, and stopped at the page about magical amulets.

He read the green text, making sure to read each word as he did so. He read, "There are many ways to fully charge a magical amulet, however, most ways are extremely dangerous and may lead to death. The best way to fully charge an amulet, that is the least likeliest to kill you is to harness the energy discharges from an adolescent Celestial Being."

"Celestial Being? It must be something fully of energy! I must find out how to find one!" So he continued reading, and found a diagram about how amulets go about finding power sources. "So apparently, I must have the amulet out, and point it at things. When a usable power source is detected it'll start to glow."

He thought for a second, and realized that he couldn't go into town dressed as he was. So he decided that it would be best for him to find a place to rest for the night, and find a disguise in the morning.

That night, he made his way to 618 Gopher Road, where the warehouse with all of his merchandise was, unlocked and unguarded. He was able to sneak inside, and that night he read the Star Book and thought of what disguise he would wear, before he fell asleep on top of some Gideon dolls.

* * *

><p><span><em>The Next Day...<em>

"Hey Dipper, how's she doing?" Mabel casually walked into the twin's shared bedroom. Dipper sat at the bedside of the girl they brought home the previous night. Dipper got up, making sure not to make a single sound, "She's still unconscious from last night. But I have a feeling she's going to be ok."

Mabel walked over to the unconscious girl. Last night, Dipper and Mabel shared Dipper's bed, so the girl could use Mabel's bed. "Do you think she'll wake up any time soon? Dipper nodded, and said to her, "Yeah Mabel, she's been glowing all morning. I have a feeling she's going to wake up soon."

Mabel took a closer look her, and realized her skin was glowing a dim white. "Wow, you're right Dipper. She is glowing!" Excitedly, Mabel grabbed and hugged Dipper, all while saying, "Awesome Dipper! We may get to meet her soon!"

"Yeah, I'm excited too, Mabel. But please put me down." Mabel didn't realize that while bear hugging him, she had accidentally lifted him off of the ground. Mabel carefully put him down and said, "Oops, sorry Dipper."

Dipper came closer to the girl before asking Mabel, "I wonder why she looks so much like you." Mabel thought for a second, before answering, "Maybe Stellar Spirits take the form of the person you care the most about, or love the most..." Dipper got closer to the girl before replying, "Yeah Mabel, that actually makes some sense."

Then suddenly, the girl's dim white like grew brighter, just as it did in the forest, and the entire room was engulfed in bright white light. It was a miracle that the light blinded neither of the twins.

After it dimmed, the twins found the girl sitting on the bed, with a look of confusion on her face, and her hair a big mess. She stared at the twins for a few seconds, before saying, "Where am I, who are you?"

Dipper and Mabel came close to the girl, before Mabel said, "You're in our home for the summer! You're at the Mystery Shack! I'm Mabel, and this is my brother Dipper!" The girl looked at Dipper, and began to glow a dim pink and yellow.

And Dipper continued for Mabel, "What's your name? Where do you come from?" The girl hesitated, before glowing amber and answering, "I don't know..."

The twins were shocked, and Mabel asked her, "Do you remember where you live?" And the girl shook her head in reply. Dipper quietly whispered to Mabel, "It seems she's suffering from amnesia, I think we should keep her here until she remembers who she is."

Dipper tried to hide the blush that reddened his face, but to no avail, although Mabel didn't point it out, she noticed.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Dipper decided to ask the girl another question, "Do you remember anything?" And in reply, the girl looked at the ceiling, and replied, "I remember, the stars..."

The twins nodded at each other and Dipper said, "Do you have a name you'd like us to call you?" The girl shook her head.

The excited Mabel yelled, "How about we call you Stella! You know, cause we think you're a Stellar Spirit, and Stellar without the 'R' sounds like something you'd name a girl with! How do you like it?"

The girl nodded, and Dipper said, "Then it's decided, we'll call you Stella! Now then, would you like to stay with us? We can convince Stan to let you stay until you regain your memories."

Stella nodded, and Mabel couldn't hold her excitement back anymore. She screamed, "Awesome! We've just met a Stellar Spirit, who looks just like me, and now she's going to live with us!"

Dipper blushed before he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Yeah Mabel, so Stella, how about we bring you to umm... Meet our friends and Stan?" He wasn't doing a good job of hiding his embarrassment.

Stella began to glow bright amber, before discharging the light as she did just before waking up, by engulfing the room in light.

Dipper and Mabel both shielded their eyes from the blinding light. When it died down, Dipper couldn't help but ask, "What the heck was that?" In reply, Stella said, "I think it has to do with my umm... my missing memories..." Mabel shouted to break the seriousness that had developed amongst them, "Come on! Stan isn't getting any younger! Let's introduce her to him!"

And with that, Mabel grabbed Stella's arm, and led her out of the room, with Dipper following behind the two. Yet, they did not expect what was to come next.

15-21-18 6-15-18-5-3-1-19-20 16-18-5-4-9-3-20-19 1 8-9-7-8 12-9-11-5-12-9-8-15-15-4 15-6 18-1-14-4-15-13 19-20-1-18 7-9-18-12-19 6-1-12-12-9-14-7 6-18-15-13 20-8-5 19-11-25!

4-15-14-20 6-15-18-7-5-20 20-15 16-1-3-11 25-15-21-18 21-13-2-18-5-12-12-1-19!

**A/N So tell me what you guys think of the rewritten chapter. Personally I like it way better than the original. Anyways, review!**

**A/N Also I'll post new chapters for this story on Saturdays when the chapter's are ready.**


	3. The Dark Star

**A/N Hey guys, here's chapter 3! I rewrote and updated chapters 1 and 2, so, I suggest rereading them just so this chapter makes sense.**

**Disney owns Gravity Falls!**

_"__Warning to all residents of Gravity Falls, especially the Pines family. Convicted criminal Gideon Gleeful has escaped his cell at the Gravity Falls Maximum security Prison. All residents are cautioned not to trust cute, self-described wittle ol' people who aren't physic, and are watching you through cameras. This is Shandra Jimenez, signing off."_

And with that, the Gravity Falls Morning News Network logo appeared on the screen, just before Stan unpleasantly turned the TV off. "So the little punk's broken out. He's probably plotting his revenge right now. I have to make sure that he doesn't get his hands on my deed again, or..." Stan stopped talking for a second and picked up the picture of the twins that rested on the couch-side table, so he could take a good look at a picture of Dipper and Mabel.

Stan was sitting on the couch across from the T.V. while he wore boxers and his dirty undershirt. AKA what he normally wore while he was at home and not working.

"No, I won't let that happen again. He'll get the shack from my cold, dead hands." Stan thought, knowing that Gideon was a serious threat. And he solemnly decided that he would protect Dipper and Mabel, even with his last breath.

And that's when Mabel came rushing down the stairs pulling her look-alike Stella along. She ran into the living room screaming at the top of her lungs, "Hey Stan! Meet our new friend!" Dipper ran into the room behind Mabel, out of breath and barely able to say, "Her *huff* name is *puff* Stella. *huff*"

Stan looked at the three kids sternly, before softening his expression and saying, "Why the heck does she look like you, Mabel? Were you messing with my printer again?" Stan couldn't help but give a chuckle at the thought of Mabel hopping on top of the printer and cloning herself.

Mabel shook her head, and said in an excited and upbeat tone, "No Stan! We found her in the forest!" Mabel looked as if she was getting ready to do a backflip. Dipper continued for his sister, while trying to remain calm, but nonetheless getting just as excited as Mabel, "We think she's a Stellar Spirit! Can she stay with us for a few days?!"

Stan's calm and warm expression suddenly turned fearful, before he said, as calmly as he possibly could, "Are you sure she's a Stellar Spirit. I mean, how did you meet her?" Stan suspiciously looked at Stella, expecting something from her.

Mabel blurted out, not even noticing Stan's suspicions, "She appeared in a flash of light, right after a meteor crashed into Dipper!" After she said that, Stan was thrown into a state of shock, as if he had seen something like this before.

After a few seconds of silence, Stan had finally made up his mind. And so, he carefully said to the three kids, "I'll let her stay, but be careful with her."

Dipper was confused by Stan's sudden sternness. So unlike his hyperactive sister, Dipper responded calmly, "Stan, what do you know?" Stan turned away, as if he was shameful of something, before speaking in a solemn voice, "Because, my wife was a Stellar Spirit." By golly, you should've seen the shock on the twin's faces!

Stan turned to face the kids again, his expression softened as he said to them, "But that's another story, for another time." Stan got up and looked at Stella, "I have something you can use."

Carefully, Stan moved the small couch he was sitting on, making sure not to throw out his back in the process. The couch went, *thud* as it revealed a small chest. Stan lifted the chest out of the floor, before he placed it on the carpet in front of Dipper, Mabel and Stella.

It was a small chest, browned from age. In fact, I'm surprised Stan remembered that it existed. What was inside, you ask? Well I'll tell you!

The three kids stood in awe of the chest. They had no idea of what to expect from opening it. And so Stan unlocked the chest, before motioning for Stella to open it. With a stern look, he said to her, "Stella, open the chest, because what is inside will only work for a Stellar Spirit."

And so Stella complied, and opened the chest, and the kid's reaction to what was inside, was priceless! The only thing inside was a tiny glass orb! The three kids just stood there, extremely confused as to what that little speck had to do with Stella.

Stan gave a hearty chuckle, before motioning for Stella to pick up the tiny glass orb. "Stella, trust me, you're going to need this." Stan told Stella, being as serious as he possibly could.

And so, Stella grabbed the orb of light, and she began to glow bright yellow. "Stella! Are you ok?!" Dipper couldn't help but fear for their new friend. But, he had nothing to worry about. After a few minutes, Stella stopped glowing, yet the orb continued to glow.

The three were awestruck by the orb of light, as it took the shape of a ring, and formed itself around Stella. Then as the light died down, it revealed a silver ring, with a golden globe at a point on it. It was as if the globe and the ring moved around the Stellar Spirit.

The ring floated in the air around Stella, before falling to the ground.

"I think I remember what that is..." Stellar whispered, hoping that she could be heard. The three people near her didn't hear the whisper though, but Dipper heard something. S he asked her, while trying not to scare the girl, "Stella, what is that?"

Stella looked at Dipper, and calmly said, "It's a Floatation Ring. Stellar Spirits can use it to fly. But, this one is too damaged..."

Mabel broke through the seriousness that had developed amongst them, by screaming, "So you can fly Stella?! That sounds so awesome! Maybe you can take us flying someday!"

Stella quietly responded, "Maybe, but I can't with this ring. We would need a technical expert to fix this one." Stella doesn't seem like the talkative type, now does she?

Dipper thought for a few seconds, "An expert huh. I doubt Soos would be able to work with alien technology as advanced as this..." Then the idea hit him. And so he said to the three, "Guys, let's go and see old man McGucket! Maybe he could fix this!"

Mabel looked at him like he was crazy, before calming down and saying, "That guy is crazy! But maybe he can." Stan nodded in agreement, before saying to twins in a serious tone, "Be careful. McGucket lives at the town dump. He's also a mad scientist, don't trust him."

The twins and Stella nodded, and Stan continued, "And change Stella out of those." Stan motioned to Stella's unusual clothes. "You guys will stick out like a sore thumb if she wears that!"

Mabel turned to face Stella, before excitedly yelling, "Makeover!" And pulling the girl back up to the twin's bedroom; Dipper was prepared to follow them, but instead, Stan put his arm on dipper's shoulder, "Dipper, be careful with Stella."

Dipper quickly turned to face Stan in surprise, "What do you mean Stan?!" Stan solemnly looked at Dipper, as if he knew what was going to happen to her. "Stellar Spirits need to remain close to their mate to survive. Do not let her go."

Dipper nodded in understanding. Stan then said to him with a smile, and in a somewhat joking tone, "Take a seat kid, let's give the girls some privacy." Dipper's face went flush with embarrassment, before Stan patted Dipper on the back. So for a few minutes, Dipper and Stan waited for the two girls to come down.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile, with Gideon...<span>_

Gideon dug through his piles of randomly assorted merchandise. In fact, it seemed as if he knew what he was looking for!

Anyways Gideon dug through all of his now unsellable merchandise for about an hour. And eventually, he gave up!

"Grr, I'll never find a Celestial Being at this rate. I can't use anything around here as a disguise!" Gideon angrily screamed, as he kicked random objects around the warehouse. I think he would've destroyed everything, if he hadn't knocked over a box hanging from the raptors.

He threw one of his Gideon dolls at the box, out of sheer rage, but didn't expect anything fall out. And much to his dismay, something did. It was yet another note from M.O.T.M.! This time, the note fell out of the box shaped like a paper airplane, which glided around the warehouse, before crashing into Gideon's hair.

Annoyed, Gideon struggled to get the airplane out of his over-sized hair. He ended up falling to the ground in frustration, before successfully pulling the paper out of his hair.

He recklessly unfolded the paper, causing it to tear in a few spots. Yet, he ignored this, and angrily read,

_**Hey Gideon!**_

_**I see you need a disguise to get you into town! Man, I should've told you about this earlier. You can use the amulet to make yourself invisible for short periods of time! Just say the spell, "Quis mihi hoc bullis invisibilis!" And you'll instantly be cloaked! The state lasts for only about 10 minutes, so use your time wisely!"**_

_**I wish you luck! **_

_**~M.O.T.M.**_

Now even more frustrated than before, Gideon crumpled the piece of paper, and threw it like a baseball, at the nearest pile of Gideon dolls, before angrily, stomping out of the warehouse.

After a few minutes of walking, Gideon managed to reach Gravity Falls. He carefully moved about the town, using the amulet to hide from the miscellaneous residents who we out and about, and to look for any usable power sources.

He spent time going from place to place, checking everything for usable energy. Yet, much to his dismay he found none. He ended up on outskirts of Gravity Falls. Out of frustration, he kicked a large rock, and immediately regretted it. After stubbing toe, he screamed, "Ouch! Grr. Where can I find a fucking power source?!"

After the pain in his toes died down he decide to finally look around, and actually look at where he was, and boy was he surprised!

"Where am I?" Gideon shuddered at the thought of being lost in the Gravity Falls Forest. He knew the legends, and he knew he had no way of finding a way out.

By this time, it was past noon, and the sun was past its highest point in the sky. Gideon ran in whatever random direction came to his mind first. Haha he was running around like a blind mouse!

Anyways, he eventually ran through some bushes, and found the clearing where the Mystery Shack was. He whispered, "Should I search there? The Pines do have the tendency to attract the most unusual of people..."

After a few minutes of deciding, Gideon chose to stay outside, but invisible. Then, he would use the amulet to scan the building for usable power sources.

So carefully, Gideon crept over to the front door of the shack. And just as he went invisible, the front door flew open and three people came running through the opening.

Gideon couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief and lean back on the next to the door, as the three people ran right past him, oblivious to his presence.

Yet, the third person that ran out the door caught his eye. When they passed him, the amulet started to glow blue, as if it had detected a useable power source from them.

Sadly, he didn't get a good look at them, much to his dismay. "Grr, who was that? They have a useable power source with them! I'll follow them, and find out who they are!" Gideon thought, as he ran after the three.

His cloaking disabled itself as they ran through the town. Luckily, no one noticed Gideon.

After a few minutes of running, they reached their destination, the Gravity Falls dump. Gideon could barely keep up with the trio, so all he could do was watch as the three ran into the dump.

Tired and sore, Gideon followed the trio into the dump. Making sure to carefully stay out of their line of sight. Eventually, Gideon was able to climb to the top of a small garbage hill, overlooking the trio and McGucket.

Gideon was finally able to see the three clearly. And the shock on his face was amazing! He could only think, "What?! Why are there two of my sugar lumps?!"

After getting over his initial surprise at seeing two Mabels, he noticed that the four were talking, and McGucket was holding a weird hoola-hoop thing, and acting all excited about it.

And so, he listened carefully, and heard, "Well woo-doggy! I can fix this thing licking-split!" Gideon watched as McGucket did random stuff the ring, before handing it to a girl who looked eerily similar to Mabel.

Then suddenly, when the girl grabbed the ring, it started to glow, before disappearing, and rematerializing around the girl. Then, the two started to glow, and a yellow, dust-like substance discharged from the girl, and was absorbed by the ring. It was as if the ring had absorbed all of her access power.

"So she must be the Stellar Spirit I'm looking for!" Gideon couldn't help but feel excited. He had finally found the person he had been looking for, and he had an idea of where she was staying. And so he watched as the girl flew through the air, using the ring, all while thinking, "Later, I'll capture her and use her to recharge the amulet. Then I'll have my revenge on the Pines family."

Yet, you could tell, if you were there, that he had a small crush on Mabel's look-alike. I mean, she looks just like Mabel. You know, the girl that Gideon nearly killed Dipper over!

But for now, Gideon watched in awe as the girl flew around, seemingly free as a bird. "A shame." He thought, "It's sad that I'm going to have to kidnap her so I can take her energy..." It seemed as if he felt guilty for what he was about to do.

And so, he just sat there and watched Stella, while plotting ways to capture her. Yet, he still felt regret, as if he actually cared for the girl.

23-8-25 4-15 9 6-5-5-12 12-9-11-5 7-9-4-5-15-14 9-19 19-20-1-18-20-9-14-7 20-15 8-1-22-5 1 3-18-21-19-8 15-14 19-20-5-12-12-1?

**A/N Anyways guys, tell me what you think of this chapter, and the rewritten chapters 1 and 2! I'm going to go work on "The Artifacts" next. So you can expect an update for that story soon! **


	4. The Star Spirit

**A/N Hey guys, this is the last chapter of the story, tell me what you think of it!**

**Also, Disney owns Gravity Falls!**

_Hey Gideon, _

_It seems you've found a Stellar Spirit in Gravity Falls! Since I know that you don't have any idea on how to capture her, I'll help you out! The amulet can disguise you for about the same amount of time it can make you invisible! But be careful, it'll only change how you look. It only masks your scent, so be wary of animals with a good sense of smell. The amulet doesn't have enough power to change anything else!_

_I wish you luck. I'll be watching you! _

_~M.O.T.M._

Gideon read the note aloud out of annoyance. This time, the note came in the form of a bucket that fell on top of Gideon's head and, much to his dismay, left the note behind in the garbage caught in his hair.

He was still at the dump. And he was unsurprisingly anxious. I mean, who would to stalk their enemies while hiding behind piles of rotten and smelly garbage?

Gideon did his best to get the garbage out of his hair, but it was no use. The garbage was stuck in his hair in such a way that his stubby arms couldn't reach.

"Grr, this stupid garbage is stuck in my hair!" He shook his tall hair and tried to get the grime out. He succeeded for the most part, be there was still a lot of garbage stuck in his hair.

Gideon used some of the amulet's power to hide his dirty hair, and pee-u, it still smelled horribly. It took a ton of magic to hide that stench

"Ugh, I smell horrible. No matter, I will capture that Stellar Spirit!" Gideon threw his hands up in victory; it was as if he knew what he was planning couldn't fail.

And so, Gideon carefully followed the trio for the rest of the day. He watched as the twins taught Stella new things, such as how to not get caught by hundreds of gnomes trying to make her their queen. Dang, those guys really want someone who looks like Mabel.

Anyway, when the twins finished teaching Stella about Gravity falls for the day, they returned to the Mystery Shack. And they were still oblivious to the fact that a pint-sized kid with acquired psychic abilities was following them.

Like a serial killer who had found their next target, Gideon stalked is prey where ever they went. Eventually, he hid in the bushes near the shack, and watched as the trio entered their home, greeted Stan and went into the kitchen for dinner.

A creepy smile slowly appeared on Gideon's face. And a lone thought flashed through Gideon's mind, "If I want to capture that Stellar Spirit, now's the time."

So he carefully creped inside the Mystery Shack, using the amulet to hide himself, and making sure not to get too close to the foursome, or else they would smell him. Yes, he smelled that bad.

He watched as they ate their dinner, laughing and enjoying themselves, like a close family that has no problems. And boy was he jealous! "Grr, why are they so close?" Gideon angrily thought. Gideon almost blew his cover, but he stopped himself before he fired all of the amulet's power.

Gideon held his arm, as he thought, "I have to wait till everyone's asleep, then I can take her. I can't do anything to her while she's under the Pines' protection."

The fake psychic had to wait about four hours for the Pines and Stella to go to bed, after they finished their dinner.

And when the lights went out, Gideon knew that it was his time to strike.

So, using his amulet to cloak him, he snuck upstairs, carefully opened the attic hatch, before entering the room.

He found the twins sharing Dipper's bed, while they let Stella use Mabel's. Gideon couldn't help, but give a silent chuckle as he scooped up Stella, secured her floatation ring on his back, and quietly brought her downstairs.

"Man, this girl is so light!" Gideon thought, as he carefully carried the girl down the attic stairs. And just before he walked out the Mystery Shack's front door, Gideon heard an oink. He turned around, and looked down, to found Mabel's pig growling at him like an attack dog.

He could feel his heart skip a beat as the lights turned on, and he realized that the amulet wasn't cloaking him anymore. Dipper and Mabel stared at the pint-sized boy, before simultaneously yelling, "Gideon stop!"

Gideon didn't hesitate, he ran out the door as fast as he could into the cool summer night.

"Dang this girl is a heavy sleeper." Gideon remarked, as he threw the girl and her ring onto the Mystery Shack golf cart, jumped inside, and drove away, with Dipper and Mabel unable to catch up to him.

Seeing their inability to catch him, Gideon gave a slight chuckle to celebrate his victory. "That was easier than I expected it to be. I'm surprised they left the keys in the car."

* * *

><p>Dipper and Mabel never expected to wake up in the middle of the night, especially by Waddles oinking from down stairs. I mean, he usually slept upstairs with Mabel. Even with Waddles waking them up. They were still more surprised to find Gideon kidnapping Stella.<p>

And when Gideon ran out the front door with their friend, they didn't hesitate either. They ran after the little kid, they almost caught up to him too. Yet, much to their dismay, he escaped and stolen the cart.

"Dipper, what should we do?!" Mabel frantically screamed at Dipper, and in reply, he motioned for her to follow him as he said, "Let's get Stan, I think I know where he went."

The twins ran back inside the Shack and quickly woke up Stan. Grumpy, the old man questioned the twins, and he received the only answer he needed, "Gideon took Stella!"

Within seconds Stan jumped out bed, grabbed his keys and ran out the door, with the twins following close behind.

"Let's go kids! We're going after her!" Stan screamed as he jumped in his car. Dipper yelled, "Stan, head to 618 Gopher road!" As he and his sister jumped in the back seat of the rusty, old car.

"Why Dipper? How do you know that he's there?" Stan skeptically turned to face his nephew.

"Because that's the only place he could possibly go. Think about it, his parents don't trust him, he doesn't know how to camp, and everyone in Gravity Falls hates him." Dipper spoke as if he knew what Gideon was planning.

"That creep, why'd he kidnap Stella?" Mabel couldn't help being confused. After all, Gideon went to great lengths just to kidnap her.

Dipper put his arm around her, and said, "I really don't know, Mabel. This isn't that weird for him though. He probably thought she was you."

Mabel couldn't help shivering at Gideon's stalker-like behavior, before chuckling at the fact that Stella resembled her so much.

Within minutes the trio reached the abandoned warehouse Gideon was staying in.

Gideon had already tied up Stella. And at this point Stella was both awake, and confused. Gideon forced her to equip her Floatation ring, before connecting the ring to the amulet. Gideon yelled in excitement, "Yes! In a few seconds this Stellar Spirit will have fully charged my amulet!"

"Gideon! Give us our friend back!" Gideon turned to face the three people who had entered his lair.

He laughed maniacally, as he yelled, "Hahaha! You cannot stop me now! I've won Pines! Your friend here is now my power source!" Gideon grabbed his amulet, and held it up. "With this amulet, I am more powerful than ever!"

Gideon, the amulet, and Stella turned a sickly green, before Gideon picked up a giant box and threw it at the trio.

They dodged, and split up, with Stan and Dipper ducking to the right, while Mabel ducked to the left.

"You will feel my wrath, Pines!" Gideon lifted the box Dipper and Stan were hiding behind, and was about to crush them, if it wasn't for Mabel finding a rope, swigging over, and kicking the box away from them, just as Gideon let it go.

"Grr!" Gideon growled as he yelled, "You will not stop me again! I will have my revenge Pines!" Then, using all of the amulet's power, he lifted all of the boxes and merchandise in the warehouse.

And just before he could crush the trio under all of his merchandise, both Stella and the amulet glowed bright yellow. Gideon cried out surprise, "What's happening?!"

Dipper, Mabel and Stan just looked at Gideon and Stella in amazement, as the objects that were about to crush them fell to the ground harmlessly.

Then suddenly, Gideon's amulet shattered and a familiar voice cried out, "Haha! Thanks Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Stan and Gideon! You've restored my power! Sorry about your friend though. I don't she is still a Stellar Spirit anymore. O well, I'll still be watching you!"

The four people couldn't believe what had just happened, and were paralyzed with confusion.

Yet, after a few moments of confused silence, Stan was the first to regain his senses, and promptly took the rope Mabel used to save him earlier, and tied Gideon up with it.

Dipper was the second to realize what had just happened, and he ran over to Stella, fearing for her well-being. She was going a dim yellow, as if she was slowly dying. Dipper took her Floatation ring off, and threw it aside, before shaking her. "Please Stella, don't leave me."

Stan and Mabel came to Dipper's side to console him. Mabel whispered, "She'll be ok, Dipper." While Stan stood aside and stared at the unconscious girl, as if he was silently blaming himself for what had happened.

After a few moments of silence, with tear filled eyes, Dipper leaned in, and kissed Stella. And suddenly, the two started to glow a bright blue, before engulfing the warehouse in blinding light.

When it dimed, Stella regained consciousness, and returned Dipper's kiss.

For the rest of the night, Dipper held hands with Stella. In fact, Mabel teased, "Wow Dipper, I never expected you'd end up dating someone who looks just like me! Let alone a Stellar Spirit!" Understandably, it was a bit weird, even for someone in Gravity falls.

Gideon was taken by police, and just before being put in the squad car, he screamed, "I will have my revenge on you! Someday!" As loud and as threateningly as he possibly could.

The next day, they found out what Gideon had done. Stella could no longer use her Floatation ring to fly anymore. They got it checked out by McGucket again, but he declared that it wasn't the ring that was the problem.

Although, they did find that Stella retained some of her innate stellar powers, and those powers tended to reveal themselves whenever she was near Dipper. Maybe one day, with Dipper's help, she may be able to fly with her Floatation ring again.

At least we do know, that things between her and Dipper turned out well. And so, another Stellar Spirit has found a mate.

* * *

><p>"And that's how I regained my power. What do you think of it Omega?" Bill says to me, excitedly waiting for my opinion on his story telling.<p>

And I answer, "It wasn't that bad of a story. You lost some of your momentum towards the end though, and you didn't develop Dipper's love for Stella as well as you could've. You also didn't develop Stella as a character as a well as you should've and could've.

But, I believe it wasn't that bad of a story overall. I'd rate it a four out of five. I'm still curious though, what does M.O.T.M. stand for?"

Bill cheerfully says, "M.O.T.M. stands for master of the mind. That's what I am! Now I have a question for you Omega."

I curiously ask, "What's the question?" And Bill responds, "Would you like to take part in my plan? We still have space for another participant."

I look at Bill sternly, as I solemnly answer, "No Bill, even if I wanted to, me leaving this dimension would cause it to collapse on itself. And you know how important this dimension is to the stability of the multiverse."

"Aww." Bill let his arms go limp in disappointment, before perking up and saying, "Anyways Omega, it's your turn to finish telling your story!"

My expression softens as I say, "Well then Bill, My dimension's Dipper, Pacifica, Stan, Wendy and Soos were sitting by the campfire, as Alpha began his story..."

9 23-15-14-4-5-18 23-8-25 2-9-12-12 14-5-5-4-5-4 19-20-5-12-12-1-18 19-16-9-18-9-20 16-15-23-5-18

**A/N Well, that's my story. The original prompt for this story was, "A forever alone guy meets a friend, and then something happens to that friend."**

**So tell me what you guys think of this story. I really needed some variation in my writing. I've been writing **_**The Gremloblin's Mirror**_** and **_**The Artifacts **_**for a while now. Btw I'll be updating the Artifacts in a few hours, so keep your eyes peeled!**


End file.
